


Trois mots

by Semedre



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Poetic, Short, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we ride like airplane-bro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semedre/pseuds/Semedre
Summary: Trois mots pour toi, trois fois pour moi.Tu es là, mais tu ne l'es pas.Quand l'amour échappe aux lettres, c'est parfois qu'il faut savoir le laisser s'envoler.





	Trois mots

“Viens par là.”

C’est une caresse. C’est du velours, peut-être du cachemire. C’est lent et frais, mais moite ; ça colle à la peau comme une journée d'août, ou peut-être est-ce un mirage d’il y a des années plus tôt.

C’est flou. C’est là, mais ça ne l’est pas vraiment. C’est un baiser tendre, c’est une main qui effleure une cuisse, c’est la douleur d’une cheville brisée ou bien d’une épaule déboîtée, c’est la douceur d’un sourire et le contraste avec des yeux vides.

C’est là, quelque part. Mais ce n’est jamais ici.

C’est trois minutes à couper le souffle ou trois heures _adagio_.

C’est l’excitation, la souffrance, la peur. L’affection. Le besoin.  
Et ces trois mots qui tournent, qui valsent sans cesse autour des cils, dans les paumes, et plus bas encore, dans les tréfonds de l’estomac, dans les poumons et dans le foie.

“Reste avec moi.”  
“Ne pars pas.”

“Je t’aime.”

C’est le départ du feu, mais c’est la fraîcheur qui le quitte. La fraîcheur de l’enfance, de la beauté, des regards songeurs et des baisers volés, des rencontres secrètes à l’ombre d’une lampe de chevet. C’est l’exode de tout ce qui aurait pu et de tout ce qui n’est pas.

“A Dieu, Gandor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir !!  
Ceci est un (très) vieux drabble écrit il y a au moins 3 ans, peut-être plus.  
Je n'écrit qu'en anglais depuis que j'ai appris à me débrouiller dans la langue de Shakespeare au point où je me demandais si j'étais encore capable de manier ma langue maternelle - je n'ai toujours pas essayé, mais en fouillant dans mes vieux dossiers pour de l'inspiration je suis retombée sur cette petite chose qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, me plaît toujours autant qu'à l'époque où je l'ai écrite !
> 
> Claire et Luck remplissent absolument tous mes critères de big horny energy et ensemble leur puissance est quadruplée ?? Démentiel.  
Dans tous les cas j'espère que mon amour pour ces violents enfants aura pu être transmis dans ces quelques phrases. Merci beaucoup !
> 
> ( --> **@mingxiongmingx1** sur Twitter si vous aimez vous faire spammer par des époux de la Chine Antique keur keur)


End file.
